1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector for electrically connecting a Central Processing Unit (CPU) to a printed circuit board (PCB), especially to a low profile electrical connector.
2. Description of Related Art
Central Processing Unit (CPU) electrical connectors are widely used for establishing electrical connection between the CPU and a printed circuit board (PCB). Therefore, CPU connectors are mounted on motherboards and hold CPUs execution of programs. Sever types of CPU connectors are available with different structures. For example, a type of land grid array (LGA) socket is found in U.S. Pat. No. 7,074,048 issued to Liao et al. (hereinafter “Liao”) on Jul. 11, 2006. Liao discloses a LGA socket including an insulative housing having a plurality of passageways passing through a top surface to a bottom surface of the insulative housing. Each passageway accommodates a terminal which includes a base portion positioned in a vertical direction, an elastic arm extending upwardly from the base portion and a solder portion bent horizontally from a bottom of the base portion. The base portion has a plurality of barbs on two opposite sides thereof for engaging with sidewalls of the passageway to secure the contact in the passageway. A solder ball is soldered on a bottom surface of the solder portion for electrically connecting with the PCB.
The contact is received in the passageway by the barbs which causes the height of the contact must be increased so as to unfavorable to low profile of the electrical connector.
Hence, it is desirable to provide an improved electrical connector to overcome the aforementioned disadvantages.